Seeking Consolation
by Lemonade.Mika
Summary: The death of Son Goku has left his family with a deep scar. Depression filled the home of the Son household. Gohan wanted to find comfort from his mother, but Chichi was drowned in misery more than he was. He met a girl named Katherine, just about his age. Once they got to know each other a little more, they found out they have a LOT in common. (GohanxOC)


**A/N: Hello, and I thank everyone who is nice enough to take some of their time to read my author's notes and my fanfic.**

**Some of you may or may not know that I used to have a SouthPark fanfic (Family Issues). To those who have read that fanfic before, I am terribly so sorry cuz I DID delete it. School was getting busy and I was afraid that I was never going to finish it. I am so sorry. Really sorry... (Also, I kinda lost my interst in SP, I have no idea why. ㈶2)**

**Anyways, I will be doing this one instead. I hope life won't be much of a buzzkill and let me finish this one.**

**Also, I apologize ahead of time for all the ERRORS in here. English is not my first language and this is like my first(?) fanfic. Sort of, I guess... LOL. And I do this thing on my own, I have no one to proofread for me.**

**LEAVING A REVIEW OR FAVORITE OR FOLLOWING MEH IS ALWAYS MORE THAN APPRECIATED MY FRIEND... ㈳5**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

A young teenage girl sat silently in Indian-style at the cold floor of her room. She was alone in her dark bedroom, never taking her eyes off the large flat-screen television before her and skillfully pressing the buttons of the controller in her hand. Darkness filled her room for the lights were off and the curtains of her bedroom window was down, not letting a single ray of sunlight in. The only light inside her room was none other than the large, flat, video game screen before her. She never took her gaze away from the screen, focusing on it like it was the only thing that matters.

Her fingers were almost faster than light itself as she pressed various buttons of her game controller. She didn't even need to take her gaze off her screen to see what button she was pressing. The girl has already memorized every button of any game controller of any game console from playing so much. She has learned to enjoy being alone in her dark room, only game consoles, various gadgets, action figures in her bookshelves instead of books and empty, discarded bags of potato chips as her only companions. Usually, the definition of a perfect weekend of a girl her age would be out in the mall with their girlfriends or something. But for Kath, her perfect weekend is different.

_Way more different._

She was suddenly startled by a knocking sound from the door of her room, making her flinch a bit. But she didn't even payed much attention to it, the sound wasn't enough to make her take her gaze off the screen. "Katherine?" A feminine voice followed the knocking sound, but she didn't give it any attention more than the knock. Avoiding further distractions, Katherine kept her focus at her game. Her fingers swiftly pressing multiple buttons and her eyes kept itself glued to the screen.

Her knocker knocked once more, louder and somewhat faster. "Kath, mommy has to go to work now." Her knocker said, "I'll see you tonight when I get home from work sweetie." And with that, her mother left her bedroom door. Katherine heard sounds of footsteps walking down the stairs, then the sound of the front door being opened and then followed by it being closed. And just like that, she was all alone again. In a huge house built for more than a family of two. Like always. Katherine was alone, enjoying solitude. Well, at least she was trying to enjoy being alone.

_Katherine sighs_.

Being alone at home never bothered Katherine. At least that's what her mother thinks. Somewhere deep down inside Katherine, she wanted her mother to at least try and find some time to spent with her only daughter. But she never found the courage to tell or try to show it to her mother. Without her father, her mother is forced to play the role of a single parent. She would sometimes overhear conversations of her mother and a couple of friends or co-workers when the come over. Sometimes, their subject were things adults could only understand or it would sometimes be about work. But mostly, it was something about _marriage_. She would simply say that she doesn't need a man to help her raise her daughter. _But Katherine disagrees._

Her mother has tried her best to keep her happy. She has given Katherine a room that would be the envy of any people at her age. Even if she didn't ask her mother for it, she would still buy it for Katherine if she knows people her age are dying to have one of those things. She has spoiled her daughter with luxurious and expensive objects. Thinking that giving her daughter the finer things in life would be enough to show her love for Katherine. She based her love on how much she makes her daughter happy, but she never really did make Katherine happy.

Everyday, she hoped that her mother would knock in her door. She would knock in her bedroom door not just to say that she's leaving again, but to say if she wanted to do something other than staying locked up in her room. She wanted her mother to tell her to put down her game controller and leave this room.

****=====: oOo :=**====: oOo :=====: oOo :=====**

_Later that evening, in the Son household..._

"Boys! Come down here. Dinner is ready!" Chi chi yelled for his sons upstairs as she finished setting the dining table. After her mention of _"Dinner"_, it was immediately followed by a loud thud from the bedroom door that was opened harshly, causing her to flinch a bit. Two sets of feet raced each other from upstairs and down to the dining area. The sight of her oldest son being pulled down by his younger brother caused her to smile and laugh. But that laugh quickly died down for the image reminded her of their father.

_her husband_.

Chi chi watched as her sons took their seats, and both of them watched her as she placed numerous amount of food down at the dining table. Well, they weren't exactly watching their mother, more like staring at the food as she lays them down at the table. Their mouths started to water at the sight, causing a smile to forcefully form at Chi chi's lips. Another image that reminded her of Goku. They're definitely a chip from the old block.

When Chi chi began to eat, so did her sons. Gohan and Goten started ingulfing unhuman-like amount of food. No doubt that they must have gotten it from their father's saiyan genes. It was silent, there was no sound made other than the smacking sounds the half-saiyan hybrids make as they chew and the sound of chopsticks and spoons hitting against bowls and plates. Chi chi's sons seemed to have quite an apetite, but she doesn't seem hungry at all.

Gohan, Chi chi's eldest, seemed to take notice of her mother. After she shoved her first piece of roasted meat in her mouth, she hasn't take anything else in. Him and his little brother have gone more than eight bowls of rice, and their mother still have that piece of meat in her mouth, and it was probably barely chewed. Gohan tried to ignore, but it's hard to ignore when it's your own mother that feels depressed. It makes you feel depressed yourself.

_It's been seven years... _Gohan thought.

He tried to pretend not to notice. He knew she was already broken inside, Gohan didn't want to break her even more. He tried to eat it out of his system, but it seemed like he was losing his appetite more than his mother was. He tilted his bowl down to glance at his little brother, at least Goten has quite the appetite. The young hybrid was eating non-stop and in numerous amount in each shove in his mouth. Gohan thought he was just too young to notice, makes him wish he was too. Being innocent and naive withouth even trying.

Five more bowls later, which Gohan tried to forcefully consume as quick as possible, he has had it. It kills him to see his own mother like this. He placed his last empty bowl down the table, then he placed his chopsticks over it. "Gohan, are you okay? You're not eating as much today, big brother." Goten said, though a bit muffled with all the food stuffed inside his mouth. Gohan nodded at his little brother, and he followed it with a weak smile.

Gohan moved his glance from his little brother, to his mother "Mom?" He called for her attention. But she didn't seem to take notice at all, she kept jabbing pieces of meat with her fork. "Mom?" He called out for her again, Goten started to take notice, but his little mind still can't get a grip on what's been going on. It's like they weren't even there, like she had a world of her own. Gohan started to worry.

"Mom, is everything alright?" He asked, although he already knew the answer to that. He can see through those dark eyes of her's. "Gohan, remember those tests I made you do last week?" Chi chi asked out of nowhere, as she placed her fork down and focused her gaze at his eldest son. _She's still okay... _Gohan relieved himself.

"Tests?! Oh yeah." He replied, remembering how easily he finished and how simple the questions were. "They were... Pretty easy." He said, trying not to brag so much about it to his own mother and in front of his little brother. "I've been thinking a lot lately and I think home studying won't do you any good anymore." Chi chi said as she thought of how smart home studying has made her son. It made his son smart enough to perfect an entrance exam of the most prestigious school in the world. His son might excel academically, but socially? His life must not just revolve around the four corners of his study room.

"Won't do me any good anymore? What are you talking about, mom?"

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. This is pretty short, so I'm so sorry if I left you unsatisfied. I will be more than willing to continue if I actually get some feedback (negative or positive ones are welcomed) from you guys. Also, I am super open for suggestions. If you want a specific pairing, just leave it down there. I will try to mix up your suggestions in the next chapter.**

**My OC here is pretty much a depressed teenage girl and in my story Gohan is dealing with a depressed Chi chi. Both of them lost their dad. So here's my question - "_HOW DO YOU WANT THEM TO MEET?_". I am open for suggestions, if I don't get any I will make something up.**

**I'm not actually sure if anyone else has/had a plot like mine. If there is, you can tell me down there.**

**LEAVING A REVIEW OR FAVORITE OR FOLLOWING MEH IS ALWAYS MORE THAN APPRECIATED MY FRIEND... ㈳5**


End file.
